Likewise
by randxgirl
Summary: COMPLETED! A company executive and her brother exchange text messages throughout the day. They keep the conversations light as nothing major's going on except that said lady is about to accept a legacy award and said brother is making a surprise return to the family business after almost seven years.


**Likewise  
** _A company executive and her brother exchange text messages throughout the day. They keep the conversations light as nothing major's going on except that said lady is about to accept a legacy award and said brother is making a surprise return to the family business after almost seven years._

 **February 22, 2016, 6:13 AM E.T.**

 **You awake yet?**

 _No_

 **You're up early! Excited for tonight?**

 _No_

 **Why are you being such a dick?**

 _I'm answering your questions. How am I a dick?_

 **What are you doing?**

 _Breakfast then sending my kids to school?_

 **Are you excited?**

 _Of course_

 **Nervous?**

 _More excited_

 **Still keeping it from the boys?**

 _Yup. Marissa's setting up cameras to record though._

 **Sweet! What did you tell them?**

 _I'll be doing something in the city._

 **They didn't ask for more?**

 _They're boys. Boys don't usually pry. Do your girls know?_

 **Nope. They'll be surprised just the same.**

 _Praying I don't hear crickets tonight._

 **It's gonna be fine. This is HUGE!**

 _It better be. You think it's a secret still?_

 **It better be or Vince is gonna go berserk.**

 _Poor you then._

 **Can't afford anymore crap today. Been feeling like shit since last night.**

 _What happened?_

 **Vomiting**

 _Are you pregnant?_

 **NO! WTH SHANE?!**

 _WHAT?! I was just asking._

 **NO I'M NOT**

 _Why are you defensive?!_

 **Leave me alone.**

 _You messaged me first._

 **And this is the last.**

 **February 22, 2016, 1:49 PM E.T.**

 **How are you?**

 _In Declan's school_

 **Why?!**

 _Delivering a guitar he left this morning_

 **What time will you be back?**

 _Going back as soon as I drop this off_

 **Message me when you get home so I can arrange the chopper.**

 _Pete called._

 **Gasparino?**

 _Yes_

 **What did he say?**

 _Asked what I'm doing now. I'm not sure if he's heard something._

 **What did you say?**

 _I'm in Dec's school dropping off a guitar_

 **And?**

 _He didn't say anything else._

 **God this better not have leaked.**

 _Don't stress about it_

 **Just message me when you get home**

 **February 22, 2016, 5:22 PM E.T.**

 **Are you already in the chopper?**

 _Already flying. Geez Steph relax_

 **Travel safe and message me when you land**

 _You seem obsessed with me when you saw me just 3 weeks ago._

 **Vince is on my case and I don't know why**

 _Paranoid this might not go well?_

 **Probably. Shouldn't be taking it out on me though**

 _You'll get rewarded for it eventually_

 **?**

" _The Vincent J. Mcmahon Legacy of Excellence Award"_

 **Which I rightfully deserve**

 _Damn, you no longer write yet you still get Creative to give you stuff_

 **Hey, it's not me who's getting a Wrestlemania match just for showing up**

 _Still seems surreal_

 **7 years is waaaay too long to be gone Shane**

 _Yeah_

 **February 22, 2016, 7:03 PM E.T.**

 **Have you landed?**

 _Almost_

 **Someone's gonna come get you and bring you to a bus**

 _That sounds like kidnapping_

 **Don't think anyone's interested to pay ransom for you. Do you need anything? You want food?**

 _I'm fine_

 **There's water and stuff in the bus. Just get whatever you want**

 _Are you feeling better?_

 **Light headed still but yeah.**

 _You sure you can manage?_

 **Wouldn't miss this for the world. You?**

 _Nervous af now that I'm here. It's fucking real._

 **So excited! I gotta run now. Vince needs me.**

 **February 22, 2016, 7:52 PM E.T.**

 **8 minutes. You ready?**

 _I might piss or shit in my pants_

 **You're ready then. In Gorilla now just waiting.**

 _Phone still allowed?_

 **Vince knows I'm talking to you.**

 **February 22, 2016, 7:58 PM E.T.**

 **Showtime. See ya out there.**

 _Good luck!_

 **Likewise**

 **February 22, 2016, 8:29 PM E.T.**

 **That was fucking great! You still got it!**

 _I still have goosebumps. I'm never gonna forget this._

 **My phone's already buzzing nonstop! Yours must be worse.**

 _It's crazy!_

 **Just enjoy the moment.**

 _Definitely_

 **Welcome back, Shane O! Love you.**

 _Likewise_


End file.
